


Infinte Debt

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for digitalmeowmix2, who won my services in the help_haiti auction, and asked for a Gojyo/Hakkai wedding fic with "epic fluff with some smut thrown in", and kindly suggested I share it here with anyone who'd like to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinte Debt

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a quote from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: "The sum which two married people owe to one another defies calculation. It is an infinite debt, which can only be discharged through all eternity." Because that's how I see Hakkai and Gojyo, reinstated with each incarnation: a continual exchange of protection and love and companionship.

The first time, Gojyo had said no.

It had been early on in their journey, one night when they were camping out. Sanzo and Goku were fast asleep in the tent and Gojyo was down by a stream near the camp, smoking and watching the moonlight dance on the water. He didn't look up when Hakkai came and sat next to him, just smiled.

"Gojyo, we've been together some time now," Hakkai said.

"Yeah," Gojyo admitted. "What of it?"

"I was thinking it might be appropriate if we were to make some kind of commitment to each other."

Gojyo stared at him, stunned silent. Hakkai had this way about him, this ability to say the most outrageous things and have them sound completely ordinary and sensible.

"Did you just ask me to _marry_ you?" Gojyo said, eventually.

"Haha. Yes. I believe I did."

"That's some fucked up shit," Gojyo said.

Hakkai laughed politely, and no more was said.

Until nearly two years later, that was. They'd survived yet another battle, bloodied and broken and just barely alive, pulled from the wreckage by Yaone and Jien, of all people. The four of them spent long days after that in the drafty castle Gojyo's brother had chosen for his home, while Sanzo plotted with Kougaiji, planning their final assault on Ukoku. The one they really would win, or else die trying.

And Gojyo sat by Hakkai's bed, watching his wounds heal, watching him get just a tiny bit stronger every day, and tried to imagine what his life would be like without him.

One day Hakkai opened his eyes properly, the spark of life bright in them again, and Gojyo said, "Okay, then. Let's get married or whatever."

Hakkai tugged Gojyo down and held him close for a long, long time.

*

Gojyo had imagined him and Hakkai going off to a secluded spot somewhere, maybe making a few promises out loud or signing something. He should have known better. Hakkai was determined that things should be done properly. Apparently 'properly' meant in front of witnesses, with attendants, and Sanzo conducting some sort of ritual. Sanzo had downright refused to start with, but a couple of days later he'd sought out Hakkai and Gojyo, swearing under his breath about the Merciful Goddess and Destiny, and told them they had five days to get ready, no more and no less, and they would need rings and vows and a serious fucking attitude or he wouldn't have any more to do with them.

This left Gojyo stunned and Hakkai somewhat nervous, but at least it took their minds off Ukoku.

Then came the part where they told other people.

Gojyo had never even been to a wedding, and Hakkai seemed to have got most of his ideas for how things should go from the nuns in the orphanage. It was complicated because they were both men, and when he looked at the details Gojyo tended to go a bit light headed and get a strong desire to drink until he passed out, so he left it mostly to Hakkai. The only thing he asked for - and he asked it awkwardly and like it didn't matter, really, but of course Hakkai _knew_ \- was that Jien should do something important. Because when Gojyo had told Jien what they were planning, his brother hadn't freaked out or laughed at him or hit him. He'd dragged Gojyo into a bear hug and told him he was proud of his little brother, and when he pulled back to look at Gojyo there were tears in his eyes and he whispered, "you deserve someone like him. He'll love you properly. Like you need." Then Gojyo punched him on the arm and told him not to be so fucking sappy.

So, yeah. Jien was going to give Gojyo away, apparently, whatever the fuck that meant. Then one day he found Hakkai and Yaone tapping away at a computer down in the lab (place gave Gojyo the creeps) making lists and shit, and they explained very politely that Yaone was Hakkai's Maid of Honour, like a personal assistant for the wedding.

Gojyo was very proud of himself for not sniggering or staring at Yaone's boobs, and really didn't care what Maids of Honour did. Hakkai could use the help and Yaone seemed not to have any hang-ups about who was marrying who.

Goku, on the other hand, did. Goku was confused, which meant he asked endless questions. Sanzo got tired of that after about ten minutes, and told Goku to go and ask Gojyo, on account of how it was all his fault (when wasn't it). So Goku took to trailing round after Gojyo interrogating him as to why he was marrying a guy, and couldn't he find a girl who would have him, and if two guys got married who did the cooking (Hakkai, of course) and the cleaning (Hakkai, of course) and did that make him the girl (d'you want to call Hakkai a girl to his _face_, monkey?) and wasn't it all a bit odd, did they perhaps bump their heads funny in that last fight?

After four hours of this, Gojyo sent Goku to see Hakkai. He watched from a distance as Hakkai stood with his usual, polite smile on his face, and answered all of Goku's questions. Ten minutes later Goku returned to Gojyo, his face bright red, and said, "Congratulations, Gojyo. I hope you'll both be very happy. Oh, and Hakkai said I can be your Best Man."

"Really? What's that?"

"Dunno," said Goku. "But I'll try not to fuck it up, 'kay?"

Then he turned a beaming smile on Gojyo, and Gojyo couldn't help but grin back.

The next day Goku started to ask him about the honeymoon.

Gojyo found a room right at the top of one of the castle towers, and hid.

*

Two days before the wedding, Gojyo was watching Lirin spar with Goku in one of the huge, cavernous rooms somewhere in the heart of the castle when Kougaiji came in. He leaned his lanky form against the wall Gojyo was propping himself up on, and Gojyo couldn't miss the proud look he gave his little sister as she gave just about as good as she got from Goku.

"Thanks," Kougaiji said to Gojyo. "For giving her something to do in your, er..."

"No problem. It was Hakkai really. Apparently someone has to do something with flowers."

"Yes. She seems very excited about it."

Gojyo shrugged.

"Also," Kougaiji continued, scuffing at the ground with one booted foot, "Jien said I should do something."

Gojyo cringed inside. "Really, Man, you don't have to. This whole thing has got kinda out of hand, you just... you don't have to."

"Jien was quite... clear. He says it's a tradition, the night before this... sort of thing, for the man... men, involved, to have some kind of party."

Gojyo brightened a little. "Really?"

"Yes. To celebrate your last night of freedom, apparently."

"I could go for that." Gojyo was fairly certain that his last night of freedom had been years ago, when he found Hakkai dying in the forest and decided to save him. The second Hakkai had cracked open one eye and looked at Gojyo and laughed. Yeah, that was about it. But on the other hand, a party was a party, however stupid the excuse for it.

"Jien asked me to organise something," Kougaiji said. "Would that be acceptable?"

"Yeah," said Gojyo. "Thanks!"

They fell silent, watching Lirin and Goku chase each other in circles around the room.

"Jien did mention," Kougaiji said, "that at these events it's common to hire a stripper."

Gojyo was starting to buy in to this whole wedding thing after all. "Tradition is very important," he said, and then, on a sudden thought, "Wait, will Hakkai be there too?"

Kougaiji gave him a sidelong look, his lips curling into a half-smile. "I believe he's decided to spend the evening with the women. Something about cake and tea."

Gojyo laughed.

"Stripper, then?" Kougaiji asked.

"Too fucking right," said Gojyo.

*

Gojyo looked at himself in the mirror, taking in the white suit, the white ribbon wrapped around his hair, and the how completely and entirely ludicrous it was. He looked _stupid_.

"White," he said. "Fucking _white_. What was Hakkai thinking?"

"It looks good," Goku said. He was leaning against the door, fiddling with his cuffs.

"Yeah, I know, but... do you even know what it _means_?"

"That you want to look nice for Hakkai?"

Gojyo blushed scarlet. Because yes, of course he did, idiot that he was. There was no need to say it _out loud_. "It's supposed to mean you haven't...."

Goku stared at him, eyes wide.

"... you haven't...."

Goku's eyes were bigger and more golden and more innocent than anyone's had a right to be when they were more than five hundred years old.

"It means you haven't been married before," said Gojyo, all in a rush.

"Well, you haven't," said Goku, reasonably.

"Or, done what married people do," Gojyo flailed.

"Ah. Well, I see what you mean."

Gojyo let out a sigh of relief and reached for a cigarette.

"Hakkai's been doing your washing for a long time," Goku said.

Gojyo decided to let it go at that. "Yeah," he said.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter. You do look okay," Goku said. "For a pervert."

Gojyo didn't even try to hit him. He just laughed.

But it did feel better, all the same.

*

"If you don't take this seriously," Sanzo told Hakkai and Gojyo, "I will kill you."

Gojyo's fist twitched at his side, but only once.

Sanzo spread his arms, and the sutra on his shoulders fluttered, a soft breeze compared with its usual tempest. The room was suddenly filled with light, and everything felt _right_. Gojyo didn't feel silly any more. He wasn't even really aware of the others: just himself and Hakkai and something deeper than oceans, longer than time, binding them together.

"Do you, Sha Gojyo, promise to take Cho Hakkai to be your partner in all things, your lover, your friend, to share your journey through life now and always, wherever it takes you, in life and death and beyond?"

Gojyo found himself smiling, just at Hakkai, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I promise."

For a moment, as he made his promise to Hakkai and slid a white-gold band on his slender finger, he had a sense of air and space and sakura petals; a memory of a dusty room crammed floor-to-ceiling with books, and a sense of contentment richer and more real than anything he'd ever felt.

As Hakkai answered his promise slipping his ring on Gojyo's finger in return, Gojyo knew he felt it, too.

They kissed in front of Sanzo, in front of this weird band of people in this nightmare castle in a strange country, a million miles from anywhere he might have called home, and it felt like the most important, worthwhile thing Gojyo had ever done.

*

"It was cool of Kougaiji to give us these." Gojyo tilted Hakkai's hand until the smooth metal of his new ring gleamed. The candlelight caught all the warmth of the gold and made reflections dance on the surface.

"He's been very generous. So has Sanzo, sending us here."

Gojyo glanced around the room: it was one of the nicest places they'd stayed on their journey. A hot springs resort only a few miles from the castle; a nice, big bed with soft sheets and a shower that blasted layers off your skin. "He probably wants us out of his sight, is all."

"If that had been the case," Hakkai said reasonably, "he could have simply sent us to the dungeons."

Gojyo's eyes went wide. "There are dungeons in that place? Seriously?"

"Oh yes, Gojyo. Quite a few. And very well-equipped."

Gojyo tried to work out if Hakkai was trying to wind him up, but as usual with Hakkai there was no way to be sure.

"Well, shit," said Gojyo. "Glad we're all friends now then."

"Certainly."

Gojyo turned on his side, head propped up on his elbow, and took in the sight of Hakkai lying there on his back next to him. They were both dressed in no more than white towelling robes, having been unable to resist heading straight for the springs when they arrived. Gojyo wasn't sure how the wedding night thing was supposed to work when you'd already been fucking for years, living together, even, but he figured that the least Hakkai deserved after putting up with him all this time was a little romance. So instead of jumping his very tempting bones the minute they were alone, Gojyo had given Hakkai's shoulders a little rub and then once they were naked and in the water he'd pulled Hakkai into his arms and held him close, his back flush against Gojyo's chest. Impossibly hard and aroused (and Hakkai had been far from unmoved, he'd noticed) but for once not acting on it. When they were hot and flushed from the water they'd returned to their room; Gojyo poured champagne and found a dish of strawberries and they'd taken them to the bed.

So here they were, Gojyo feeding Hakkai a strawberry, and Hakkai looking so happy Gojyo couldn't even bring himself to feel stupid about it.

"Pity we have to go back tomorrow," Gojyo said. "I could get used to this."

"Perhaps we could stop for a little while on our way home," Hakkai said.

"Yeah. If we steal Sanzo's credit card."

"He might not have it by then. It's possible that once we've achieved our mission the Merciful Goddess might decide to take it back."

"Shit. Well, that wouldn't be very merciful, now, would it?"

"Haha. I suppose not."

There was a pause; Gojyo took another strawberry and dipped it in his champagne before he bit into it (one of the many things Hakkai had taught him). Then he dipped it again and offered it to Hakkai.

Then Hakkai put his hand on Gojyo's hip, and Gojyo must have been on edge because he kind of jumped, and sloshed champagne all over his hand.

"Oh dear," Hakkai murmured. "Let me help you with that."

Gojyo was about to wipe his hand on the sheets, but Hakkai grasped it and pulled it to his mouth. Gojyo watched, transfixed, as Hakkai licked his palm, his knuckles and each and every finger clean. Finally he settled on the ring around Gojyo's finger, brushing his lips oh-so-softly against the gold before darting out his tongue to lick it.

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Gojyo found himself doing exactly the same thing. The contrast between Hakkai's skin and the metal was sharp, but it felt good under his tongue and reminded him of the time he'd taken Hakkai's limiters off with his teeth.

"Hey, Hakkai," Gojyo said, softly, and kissed the tip of Hakkai's index finger. "If you want, you could take off your..." He nodded towards Hakkai's ear.

"It's too dangerous." Hakkai's voice was laced with a tinge of regret. "I couldn't be sure I'd have enough control, the minus wave is so strong now."

"Okay," Gojyo said. "We can save that, yeah? 'Til it's all over."

Hakkai smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well, it's like, I married both of you. Both sides of you. You and... you know what I mean."

"Yes, Gojyo. I do."

And Hakkai arched up, curling one hand around the nape of Gojyo's neck, and kissed him. Firm. Insistent.

"Fuck," said Gojyo.

"I believe it's traditional," Hakkai replied.

"I'm kind of pissed off with tradition. It's made me do some fucking weird shit these past few days."

"Regrets, Gojyo?"

It was absolutely clear from the tone of Hakkai's voice that he didn't believe for a moment that Gojyo did regret anything, but also that even if he did, Hakkai wouldn't care much seeing as how it had all ended up here.

"No point in regretting anything," Gojyo said. "If I started now I'd never stop." And then, after he'd kissed Hakkai's throat, and jaw, and ear, "Not this, though. Never this. This is _good_ shit."

Hakkai laughed softly, and sifted Gojyo's hair through his fingers as he captured Gojyo's mouth with his own.

"Hey, Hakkai. Do I get to fuck you now?"

"I think that's the general idea."

"No, I mean...." Gojyo rolled neatly on top of Hakkai, straddling his hips. His robe fell open and it was easy enough to shrug it off his shoulders so it pooled around his waist. "Do _I_ get to fuck _you_?"

There was heat in Hakkai's gaze now; something raw and real and connected with Hakkai's true nature. With pain and survival and passion; darkness with a bright, sharp edge. "Yes," he said. "I'd like that."

Gojyo rolled his hips, pausing to press his cock into Hakkai's belly like a promise. Hakkai tugged gently on Gojyo's hair until he dipped his head and allowed Hakkai to kiss him. He made short work of releasing Hakkai from his robe and took a moment to look. To gaze on all that soft golden skin, the taut, sculpted muscles and the scar across his belly.

Gojyo trailed his fingertips over Hakkai's nipples and down his sides, grinning to himself when Hakkai shivered, ticklish. Then he settled between Hakkai's thighs, and started with his tongue. Throat first; collarbones; chest; one nipple - pausing to chew at it with his lips and teeth because it always sent Hakkai a bit crazy - and then down his stomach. Even over the scar, although he didn't linger.

Then Gojyo's mouth met Hakkai's cock, and he paused. Lips just touching the slit at the top, tongue darting out to lick up precome. Sweet. Sticky.

Gojyo set his mouth against the shaft of Hakkai's cock and hummed.

Hakkai stretched underneath him, everything pulled long and lean and incredibly fucking beautiful. Gojyo touched and licked and teased. Eventually he took Hakkai's cock in his mouth and groaned around it so fucking thick and warm and hard and perfect. Like it was made just for him.

And then, as Hakkai pulled back - only to push right back in again, deeper and fuller still - Gojyo got it. Got the wedding and the ritual and the promises and the little gold bands. Got why Hakkai wanted it.

It was as simple as this: like Gojyo sucking a bruise into the pale skin of Hakkai's hip; Gojyo slinging an arm around Hakkai's shoulder when they were in a bar and Gojyo didn't want him to get hit on; it was the way Gojyo would fucking slaughter anyone who so much as threatened to hurt a hair on Hakkai's head, even though the last thing Hakkai needed was some knight in shining armour to fucking save him from his enemies.

It was as simple as this: Hakkai belonged to Gojyo. Hakkai was _his_.

Gojyo let Hakkai's cock fall from his mouth and kissed his way back up his body until he reached his neck. He settled there for a while, rocking their bodies together, their cocks together, until Hakkai pressed a bottle of lube in Gojyo's hand and whispered, "now, soon, please, Gojyo, _please_."

Gojyo slicked his fingers and pressed one into Hakkai's body. Hakkai opened up to him in spasms, each a little weaker than the last, each bit of control squeezed away until he was lifting his hips to get more inside him: two fingers, three fingers. Pumping and twisting, getting him all slick and wet.

Finally Gojyo knelt over Hakkai and brushed the hair back from his eyes with sticky fingers. Hakkai licked his lips.

"You ready?" Gojyo whispered.

"Yes," said Hakkai.

Gojyo pushed inside him. Small, careful movements, inch by inch until Hakkai was panting, back arching, completely full of Gojyo's cock.

Hakkai wrapped his legs around Gojyo's back, and bit into his shoulder. They started to move; long, languid strokes at first, Hakkai sucking and kissing Gojyo's neck and throat and licking over the place he'd bitten before biting it all over again.

"Fuck," Gojyo said. "Hakkai, you're so...."

"Yours," Hakkai said. "Yours, Gojyo."

Gojyo closed his eyes, holding Hakkai to him tight, and let his body take over. Claiming Hakkai with every thrust, every kiss, every touch.

When he came it felt a bit like surrender, a bit like winning and a lot like he could spend the rest of his life doing this. He really, really could.

He gave Hakkai his hand to rub against, nuzzling Hakkai's cheekbone, his temple, his hair. When Hakkai cried out and arched and coated Gojyo's fingers with wet warmth, Gojyo held him through it, feeling nothing but tenderness and fierce pride and possessiveness.

"Yours," he whispered in Hakkai's ear as Hakkai relaxed in his arms, a contented smile spreading across his face. "You got me."

"Yes Gojyo," Hakkai murmured, already half-way to sleep. "I got you."

_~owari~_


End file.
